


Vid: Nothing to No One

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I'm built all of broken bone</em><br/><em>I'm nothing to one</em><br/>-Nothing to No One, by Gin Wigmore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Nothing to No One

**Author's Note:**

> A Natasha POV vid (thus, somewhat angsty), in which I pretend Bruce/Natasha doesn't exist. Sorry not sorry. :)

**Download** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_nothing.zip) (150mb)  
**Music** : Gin Wigmore - Nothing to No One (edited; full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PVTtWbeq7Y))  
**Sources** : Avengers 1+2, Cap 2, Thor 1, Iron Man 2


End file.
